


all you have to do is stay

by hensei



Series: College AU [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: College AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hensei/pseuds/hensei
Summary: Gon is a little too attached to his roommate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is kind of similar to my last work,, but i just love this trope... and i wanted to make one in gon's perspective.  
> thank you for reading!

  
Being a law student was never the easiest thing. In fact, it's the hardest thing Gon Freecss has ever had to do. He's miles away from home and he is almost always bent over books and rarely sees any of his friends anymore.  
Gon was losing himself so fast, he doesn't even know it. Until one night, when Leorio—one of Gon's friends from the university—throws a little party for his upcoming graduation next month.

It was something he shouldn't come to, he had five papers due in three days and getting drunk and silly was the last thing he needed. But when Leorio visited him that day, he reminded Gon just how bad he was faring. Leorio then assisted him on a few things, reminding Gon that being a law student didn't have to mean he was always locked up in his room and studying.

Leorio assured him he wouldn't let Gon drink. True to his words he didn't. Instead, he introduced Gon to a friend who got along with Gon so well, he might as well have drunk on how lightheaded Leorio's friend made him feel.  
Gon still remembers it.  
Silver hair and skin so pale Gon wanted to touch him to see if he was real.  
Killua, he said his name was. Gon had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't say something stupid like 'That's a pretty name.' But oh, wait, he already said that, and he bit his tongue because Killua was raising an eyebrow at his comment. Then he was laughing, holding the metal bar they were leaning over.  
They were on the balcony of the bar Leorio rented, overlooking what everyone was doing.  
Gon probably imagined it, but he was sure it felt like they were the only two people in that balcony, with Killua's eyes so blue in what little light there was, they might as well be.  
And maybe they were supposed to be just talking small, but instead the whole night got spent by Gon scooting closer and closer to Killua's side until their shoulders are touching and Gon swears he might as well be drunk with how weird he was acting. With how weird he was feeling.

That's when Killua brought up that he and Leorio are friends from the same high school and that he is thinking of transferring to the same university Leorio studied in. Gon liked to think there was a pause before he offered Killua to share his dorm.  
There wasn't.  
Killua was still talking about why he was transferring when Gon cut him off and said, "You can stay with me," And Killua does that mischievous smirk again and Gon swore the room shrunk at that moment.  
And he cursed then, brushing a hand through his hair as he spouted his apologies. Killua laughed, and said "We'll see."

And now, they've been roommates for almost a month. And Gon enjoys Killua's presence so much that he's been really stumped the past few weeks because Killua is never around when he is. Killua is taking law as well, he's a bit behind Gon in terms of classes.

Gon closes the book he's been trying to read for a whole hour now. He leans his head against it and groans. He was never going to get anything done if he kept thinking about how he wanted to spend time with Killua.  
The past weeks have been nothing but glimpses of Killua's feet hanging over the bed as he slept, or the dishes he sometimes left, or the note on the fridge that says he ordered chinese for Gon. When Killua goes home, Gon is on his classes. When Gon gets home, Killua is either on his classes or his study group.  
His study group, Gon remembers with a bad taste in his mouth. Killua's study group gets to spend five hours with Killua everyday.  
Gon groans again. It's 2am and Killua is staying over the said study group, again. Gon should know, Gon should understand best.  
He missed Killua. He missed seeing him just getting out of the bathroom, hair wet and dripping water on the carpet floor. He missed waking up to Killua eating a tub of ice cream on the couch, huddled over a book at six in the morning. He missed having to say goodnight to Killua and Killua saying it back. He missed the one time they got to watch a whole movie together, one in the morning with Gon on the floor and Killua on the sofa. He remembers Killua playing with his hair when they stopped talking. He remembers reaching out, and remembers Killua's fingers touching his.

Gon just really, really, really wants to be with Killua right now. Gon is selfish when it came to him, even coming up with a silly excuse on how Killua shouldn't go to the overnight study, it was far and Killua could just study in their dorm, oh and Gon heard the weather was going to be really bad tomorrow.

Gon groans again.

Fuck it. He's been doing everything he has to do. Maybe it's time he did something he wants.  
Gon grabs a jacket, not even bothering to change his sweatpants. He grabs his car keys and makes his way to the parking lot.  
Gon starts the engine, the car whirs to life, the built in clock on his car tells him it's ten minutes past two. Perfect. He would be there before three.

The drive felt achingly slow.

Room 514. This was definitely it. It was the only room with the lights on and Gon could hear muffled sounds of talking and clattering of what sounded like mugs.  
Before he's about to realize how stupid his little stunt was, he hears Killua laugh. And something like, "You idiot! You're gonna get murdered someday, I'm betting on it!" Laughter again.  
Gon's heart is thrumming so loudly in his chest that he's surprised no one's noticed him yet. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to see Killua. Just see him, and maybe hear his voice.

He knocks before he can stop himself. As soon as his knuckles rapped the wooden door, Gon knew it was too late to run off and get back on his car. The laughter dies down, followed by muttering and a shuffle of feet, then someone is hinging the locks open, peering over the door, a girl with blue hair greets him.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Uhm," Gon shoves his hands inside his jacket before they start to fidget. "Killua—" he clears his throat. "Is Killua there?" The girl raises an eyebrow.

"Wait a sec." She closes the door, and Gon can hear them muttering again. Then he hears the muffled sound of his name, then the door opens again to the best view Gon has ever seen that week.  
Killua was wearing a purple sweater with a collared shirt under.  
Gon ducks his head down, clenching his fists inside his pockets, because of he didn't they would just grab Killua.  
Once Killua sees Gon, he closes the door behind him and a worried look instantly takes over his face.

"Gon? Are you okay?" Killua asks. Gon just stands, hands starting to sweat.

"Killua." He swallows thickly. What now?

"Yeah?" Killua approaches him warily, like Gon was wounded and scared. He reaches a hand out and touches Gon's arm. "Is everything alright?"

Gon shakes his head. Killua's blue eyes widen. "Can you come home?" Killua stares at him for a moment before nodding.

"Wait here. Give me a minute." He goes back inside. After a few minutes, Killua goes back out with his backpack and a few books on his arms.

"Let's go." Killua says. Gon opens the car door for Killua before sitting himself and starting the car.

Gon sighs, he gets the car out of the parking and drives off. "So, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we get home." Gon whispers. No one talks after that.

//  
Gon drops the keys audibly on the coffee table, it echoes on the dark room, clanking through the silence he caused. Killua drops his books besides it, dropping his bag on the sofa.  
No one talks.  
The light from the hallway gives them a little clue on where the other was, with Gon sitting, leaning over his elbows, and Killua standing in front of him, hands inside his pockets.  
No one talks. Killua leans back the wall besides the door, face hidden by shadow.

"Gon."

"Killua."

"What's going on?" Killua says in a low voice.

"N...nothing."

"Nothing? So you drive an hour and fetch me, telling me something's wrong and it's nothing? Gon—"

"I'm sorry." Gon whispers.

"Gon. I can't play these games with you. I have an exam in two days that I really need to study for." Killua pinches the bridge of his nose. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"I..." Gon swallows. He messed up. Might as well just spill everything. "I wanted to see you."

"See me? What?"

"Killua. I just want to spend time with you." Gon could feel the temperature rising. He could feel Killua stiffening. He was glad they didn't turn on the lights.

"Gon, you know I'm busy. You're busy and we can hang out when we get time, you know? You don't have to—"

"You don't get it."

"No, I don't, idiot. So why don't you explain it to me."

Both lacking sleep and sanity, Gon was getting more worked up than he wanted. Killua wasn't one to falter as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, because you need to study right? That's why I heard you laughing because you were 'studying'."

Killua stands straight.  
"What? Is that any of your business, Gon? I come running to you because I thought something was wrong and you tell me that you want to see me—"

"Yes! I want to see you Killua!" Gon stands up. "I can't study because I can't stop thinking about you!"

"What?! Are you an idiot?! We live in the same room! What are you talking about—"

"I'm tired," Gon says. Killua's mouth closes. "I'm so tired." Gon brushes a hand through his hair. "And I want you. Bad."

"W-what? What are you trying to–" Gon gets up, taking long strides to Killua's direction.

"You're such a fucking idiot." Gon whispers. And before Killua can even say whatever snarky remark was hanging on his tongue, Gon was kissing him. The wet sounds of their lips working was all they heard. Before Gon could even comprehend what a bad move it was, Killua was kissing him back, grabbing at his shirt with one hand and cradling his neck on the other.

Gon holds Killua's waist as he angles his face and bites Killua's bottom lip. Killua lets out a shuddering breathe as his lips snap back in place. Gon looks at Killua, flustered and panting, with lips red and swollen because of him. He dives down again, drowning himself in Killua's taste. Gon licks his lips and Killua lets him in. Gon grunts a moan as Killua tugs him closer (as if it was still possible) and pushes Killua onto the wall harder. Killua moans, Gon kisses him harder.

Gon is the one to break the kiss, he still needed to breathe even if it was the last thing he wanted to do. He rests his forehead against Killua's, trying and failing to catch his breathe. Gon places a chaste kiss on Killua's lips before lowering his head to mark Killua's neck.  
Killua can't help but moan as Gon starts to lick a strip from the side of his neck. Gon stops when he hears it, moving his lips to Killua's ears.

"The walls are thin here..." He whispers. Killua scoffs.

"What? You want me to be quiet?" Killua remarks, Gon notes the redness of his cheeks, and it takes a whole lot of willpower to not just, let himself go.

"Well... no. But, I don't want anyone else to hear you."

And Killua laughs. Laughs. Like Gon just made a really really funny joke. Then Gon is smiling too, the heat of the moment suddenly bubbling down, the warmth a little different this time.  
He starts laughing too. His chest feels tight from how much he was feeling.

"I can't believe you want me to be quiet." Killua says, his eyes still squinted from smiling. It's a sight really, as good as Killua's flushed face, probably.

"I mean, I want to make you scream too—" Killua covers Gon's mouth with his hand, laughing again.

"Stop! Gon! You're embarrassing." He's still laughing, and Gon wants to hear more of it.

"Really?" He starts tickling Killua's sides, earning more laugh from him. They stay like that, originally planningt to stay quiet but now making all the noise. Gon was sure someone was going to come and see what was wrong.

No one did.

"I wanna... do something... maybe..." Gon whispers twisting the loose thread on Killua's shirt around his fingers.

"What is it?" Killua whispers back.

"Uhm, let's watch a movie?"

Killua laughs, throwing his head back, hitting the wall.  
"Ouch— God Gon you're so—" He says, laughter bubbling up his cherry lips.

Gon pouts, steadying Killua by wrapping his arms around the other's hips.

"You just licked my neck but what you wanna do is watch a movie?" Killua says, wiping the tear around his eyes.

"Well... I wanna take you slow.." Gon says honestly, bumping their foreheads once more. And it feels like winning as Killua blushes furiously, clenching his fists around Gon's shoulders.

"Idiot... fine. What movie do you wanna watch?"

"You?" Gon says, smirking.

"Shut," Killua starts, shoving Gon. "The. Fuck. Up." He shoves Gon until Gon hits the sofa and falls back to it.

Killua falls with him as Gon grabs his arms as he falls.

The room is filled with laughter, when they stop, Killua stares down at Gon.

Killua leans down, and Gon meets him halfway.

//

They fall asleep on the couch, a movie still playing on the background, with Killua's books all over the floor, and the two cuddled in the sofa with Killua almost falling off if not for Gon's arm around him.

There was so much to do, exams to finish. And maybe after it all, they can properly take this to another level.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from alessia cara's stay  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
